


How About Some Good Ol' Fashioned Infidelity

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Emotions, Hurt No Comfort, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: In which I write one of my "darker" headcanons





	

John just wanted his husband back. Was that too much to ask for?

It had been two weeks since they'd even spent time together, let alone had sex. John was frustrated in both ways. 

Every day, Alex would come home late, sleep for a few hours, and then leave early for work. He was never home anymore and didn't eat unless John cooked for him or reminded him. If he weren't so worried, John would have been mad that Alex was never home. John spent all of his time at home because Alex insisted that his income was enough that John didn't have to get a job, which was true.

He knew Alex and he knew he had a tendency to overwork himself but he had never avoided John before. Did Alex not want to be around him anymore? He couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. Maybe Alex was unhappy with their marriage. Maybe John just wasn't enough anymore.

One night, Alex came home a little earlier than usual. It was only about an hour and a half earlier and it was still at eight but it was all that John wanted.

The night started off with John making Alex dinner and they ate together for once. As much as John would like to say that they ate in comfortable silence, there was nothing comfortable about it. It was almost as if they both knew they had something to say but they were waiting for the other person to speak first. Unfortunately, the only words exchanged between them was when Alex thanked John for the food at the end.

Alex went upstairs to take a shower right after dinner, leaving John to clean up by himself. He didn't mind though. When Alex got out of the shower, John half expected him to go straight to bed but he didn't. 

Instead, Alex sat in the living room and turned on the tv. John sat down next to his husband when he had finished with the dishes. Alex was watching some home improvement show that John knew wasn't paying attention to. John touched his arm gently but immediately pulled back from the action when Alex tensed up.

"Alex?" John asked softly, causing Alex to turn to face him. He could see tears welled up in the man's eyes but when he spoke, his voice was surprisingly clear.

"We need to talk."

John's stomach dropped at that.

Alex picked up the remote off of the coffee table and turned off the tv. He took a deep breath but something came over him and before he could get any words out, tears were streaming down his face and a there was a lump in his throat.

John pulled him into a tight hug and tried his best to calm Alex down but everything he said just made Alex cry harder. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed into John's shoulder. John squeezed him affectionately, obviously not getting the memo. He was trying his best to whisper reassurances to Alex who was showing no signs of calming down.

"It's okay. It's okay." John whispered lovingly. Alex shook his head and buried his face in John's neck. 

"N-no it's not!" He cried. John didn't know what to do. 

"Please calm down baby." 

Alex untangled himself from John and wiped his face, still sobbing. John used his thumb to brush away a tear running down Alex's cheek. He pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips but Alex retracted almost instantly, feeling bad. John was hurt but he wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm sorry." Alex managed to regain his composure a little bit and could finally speak without being interrupted with a fit of sobs.

"What do you keep apologizing for?" John asked. Alex ducked his head.

"I-" He started, a fresh tear rolling down his face. He fought back the sob that was threatening to escape him and brought his voice down to a whisper. "I cheated on you." 

John just stared at him blankly , not knowing how to feel.

"I know."

Alex could see that John was about to cry as well. He hated seeing John's usually smiling face be blotchy and red and Alex felt dread wash over him knowing that it was his fault.

"How?" Alex asked.

John had known for a while. He knew Alex wasn't working late. He knew but he didn't say anything. Why? Why didn't he? Because he thought that maybe, just maybe, there was the possibility that he was wrong? Because he didn't want to believe it? That, he didn't know. 

John ignored Alex's question completely and instead asked, "With who?"

"Thomas Jefferson."

Considering the news he had just received, John was surprising underwhelmed. It wasn't like he expected it, more like he was relieved that Alex told him. He was still upset of course but at least Alex had the decency to tell him. The term "decency" used lightly.

John was suddenly exhausted. He wanted to be mad but he just wasn't. He wasn't. He felt like a parent who was, "not mad, just disappointed." But he wasn't Alex's parent and this wasn't a simple mistake that could so easily be forgiven. Not in any normal circumstance anyway. John knew he would probably forgive and forget even though he didn't want to.

"I'm going to bed." John said, defeated. He saw Alex starting to cry again but he had to swallow the lump in his throat as he left the room before he could give in and comfort the man who cheated on him.

-

John didn't cry. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while so it wasn't hard for him to fall asleep quickly which is just what he wanted. He didn't want to deal with his emotions for the time being.

Around two in the morning, he woke up to feel Alex climb into bed but didn't say anything. He just ignored him and fell back asleep despite all of the things he wanted to do and say to him.

When John woke up in the morning, Alex was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, comments fuel me.


End file.
